Fire Emblem: Dynasty Chronicles
by firedude
Summary: A rift opens in the skies over Elibe and the people are sucked into another dimension and the only way back is to unravel the secrets of the mysterious Heaven artifacts.  Fire Emblem, Dyansty warriors 5 crossover.  Will take suggestions for couples.


**Chapter 1: Transcending Time and Space**

Firedude: Hey all, guess whose back? I took a break from fan fiction for a while, but I'm a creature of habit so I just had to start another. This one's a cross over of Fire Emblem and the Dynasty Warriors series. Couples will appear later on and I'm open to any suggestions. Wil and Rebecca start as a couple in this, but it could change if there are any suggestions otherwise. By the way, if any of you are fans of the game, some names have been tweaked a little to avoid confusion among readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. Neither do I own Dynasty Warriors or any characters and historical figures that appear in it.

Firedude: This Fanfic is rated T for mild violence, mild and some heavy language, heavy alcohol use, some drug use and much historical inaccuracy. Flaming is allowed so go ahead and speak your mind. Please review each chapter, seeing reviews from my readers motivates me to keep going.

It was deep into the night at the Port of Badon and the entire town was fast asleep. That is, all but the tavern. The Windows glowed brightly from the lights inside as urchins of the night came and went through the front doors. A muscular man in a striped shirt walked down the dark streets while grumbling to himself. "Of all people, why does he have to cause me so much trouble!?" He said angrily as he continued on towards the tavern. A junkie stumbled out of a nearby alleyway and wandered towards the man. "Hey man, I've got something for ya that'll-." The man didn't let him finish and punched him hard in the face and continued on. "I'm not it the mood you freaking junkie…"

He stomped onto the front porch of the tavern and practically knocked the door over. Everyone looked at the large man in the doorway; a few people got up from their tables and backed away in fear. "Oh shit! It's Dart!" Dart walked a bits ways into the tavern and looked around at all the faces, looking for someone in particular. He then marched up to the bartender and growled, "You know who I'm looking for." The bartender sighed and pointed up the stairs. "Room twelve…" He said as he polished a mug. Dart moved briskly up the stairs to the rooms and came to door twelve. He heard some commotion on the other side and growled angrily. Then with one swift kick, he knocked the door in to reveal a half naked Rebecca lying on top of a shirtless Wil.

Rebecca broke the kiss they were having when she noticed Dart. Startled, she grabbed the covered and hid her chest as she said surprised, "Brother!" Wil laughed a little nervously and said, "Uh, hey Dart." Dart grabbed Wil by the back of his neck and forcefully led him out of the room, towards the stairs. Rebecca quickly pulled on her bra and shirt and followed frantically. Dart practically tossed Wil down the stairs towards the bar and yelled, "What the hell did I say Wil!?" Wil pushed himself off the ground and stood up. He then turned towards Dart and started backing away a little as he said, "Uh… I swear it's not what it looks like Dart." Wil said with a nervous laugh. He then tapped someone on the shoulder at the bar and said, "I told you to warn me if you saw him coming!"

Dart grabbed Wil by the neck and pinned him to the wall with it. "I told you not to do anything like that until she was older." Dart said with a glare. Rebecca tapped Dart on the shoulder and said worriedly, "Brother don't be mad at him, I was the one who made him come here with me!" Dart looked over his shoulder at Rebecca and said, "What?" Rebecca was tearing a little and said, "You've got to accept the fact that me and Wil are in love, please just let us be!" Dart stayed silent for a little before sighing and saying, "It's not that I don't accept the fact that you two are in love, I just don't want anything bad happening to you." Rebecca stomped a little and said, "I know what I'm doing!" Wil tapped Dart's shoulder, who looked over to see Wil had turned purple. "Dart… air… losing…" Dart realized he was strangulating Wil and dropped him. Wil fell to the ground with a light thud and coughed a little.

He rubbed his neck and looked up at Dart "Look Dart, I promise that if anything happens to her, I'd take good care of Rebecca, okay?" Dart ran a hand down his face in frustration and said, "Alright, alright I get it. Just the two of you go back to the ship please." Wil then quickly got up and walked out of the tavern with Rebecca as she handed him his shirt. Dart then looked towards the man at the bar Wil was talking to before and said sternly, "So you were a part of this too, eh?" The man jumped a little as he heard Dart speak and walk over to him. Dart laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and spun the man around in his stool. The man's messy brown hair bounced a little as he spun around and his green cloak flew up a little. "I told you to keep an eye on them Mark."

The tactician smiled like always and laughed in a slightly amused fashion. "I was, but then-." Was all he said as he grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him out of the tavern. Mark stumbled out the front door and flat onto his face. He grumbled a little and stood up, adjusting his glasses slightly. "You really shouldn't be so rough. I'm not built for combat like you Dart." He pushed Mark in the direction of the docks and said, "Yeah, yeah. We're shipping out again so keep moving." Mark took out a book from his cloak pocket and began to read it as they walked.

The two remained silent for a bit before Dart said, "I trusted you to watch over those two." He said in a neutral tone as he looked at Mark out of the corner of his eye. Mark flipped the page and talked to Dart without looking up from the book. "I was watching over them Dart. But then Wil pulled this out." Mark said waving the book slightly. "I've been trying to find a copy for almost three months. He said he'd give it to me if I sat at the bar and watched the door. But then he made the mistake of giving it to me then, because I got so caught up in reading it, I didn't even notice you come in." Mark then chuckled slightly and added, "He's getting better at plans, but he's still doesn't think everything through." Dart smiled a little as well at the comment and said, "I think I know who he got that plan from." Dart said with a slight grin.

Mark was in middle of flipping to the next page when he suddenly stopped. He put the book mark in and slipped it away into his cloak pocket. "I have no idea what you're talking about Dart." Mark said flat out, not looking at him as they continued walking. Dart laughed a little again and nudged Mark with his elbow. "Come on Mark, I know you remember. In fact, I remember it was in that very same tavern. Mark blushed slightly and adjusted his glasses once more. "How'd you hear about that…?" Dart cracked his neck slightly as Mark asked his question. "Serra, who else?" Mark sighed as Dart continued on. "I think it was a little more than a year ago. It was when the group came here to Badon to find passage to Dread Isle. I remember Capt'n Fargus wanted me to look after you guys until we were ready to ship out. According to Serra, you bribed Wil with a new bow to watch the front door as you and-."

Dart suddenly stopped and clenched his teeth together to hold in a cry of pain as Mark ground his heel into the joint of his big toe. "Don't talk to anyone about that. That was a secret." Mark took his foot off Dart's and kept walking ahead. Dart rubbed his foot a little and groaned out, "Alright, sure…" He then shook it out a little and followed up behind. "But wow, I would have never expected you to be with her of all people!" Mark raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Why was that so hard to believe?" Dart shrugged a little with a grin and said, "I don't know I just didn't see it coming." Mark shrugged a little and said, "I suppose, but then again none of us saw anything coming on our journeys." Dart smiled and replied, "That's true. But-."

"Dart!" Cried out a voice ahead of them. Mark and Dart looked ahead to see one of Fargus' crew members running towards them frantically. "What's wrong sailor?" Dart asked the man gasping for air. When he caught his breath, he looked up and said, "Captain Fargus wants you back right away!" Dart gave the pirate a puzzled look and said, "I thought we weren't shipping out until morning?" The pirate nodded and said, "We were, but Fargus wants us to get as far away from it as possible." Dart glanced over at Mark and then said, "From what?" The pirate whirled around and pointed to the sky above the center of town. "From that!" Dart and Mark looked to where he was pointing and saw large black clouds swirling in the sky, gathering to one point and forming a perfect circle in the sky.

"What the hell!?" Dart cried out at the phenomenon. "You think we would've noticed something like that…" Mark said nervously. "No matter, we must hurry!" Dart said and the three of them rushed towards the docks. "What do you think it is Mark!?" Dart said as they ran. "Not sure, it might be a tornado, but I've never seen one like that before." He said in reply, while trying to pick up the pace. Suddenly, the winds kicked up and began to blow towards the center of town and then up into the sky. The wind blew heavily on them as the dock came into sight. The pirate looked back at them and called, "Come on! We're almost there! Just a few more-!" The pirate was cut off by a large plank of sharp wood that came off a nearby house and impaled him in the gut. Not able to plant himself on the ground, the wind lifted him off the ground and he flew into the sky.

"Holy shit!" Dart cried out in shock. Mark smacked his shoulder and said, "We need to keep moving!" The two rushed forward, moving the best they could against the wind. It eventually became so powerful, they hand no choice but the lay on the ground and try to hold onto rubble still attached to the ground. "Hang on!" Dart called out to Mark as he gripped desperately to what was left of a support beam of a front porch. Mark readjusted his grip to a tree as the wind howled loudly and debris and people flew by. Something large in the sky caught their attention and they looked up to see Fargus' ship sprawling in the air. Both their mouths hung agape as they watched it fly up into the sky and disappear. The support beam then snapped and Dart went flying into the sky, letting out a yell as he flew away. "Dart!" Mark called out in panic as he watched his friend fly up into the sky. Mark gripped to the tree with all the strength he could, but felt his heart sank as he heard the tree trunk slowly break. "Aw sh-." Was all Mark got out before the tree broke and Mark flew into the sky. He cried out in severe disorientation as he went up into the clouds and lost consciousness.

skip

Mark's eyes slowly opened as bright beams of sun light shined upon his closed eye lids. As they opened up, Mark's vision was very blurry, but then began to clear up after a few seconds. Mark sat up and took the glasses off his face to inspect them for any damage that might have happened to them. _How odd... caught in such a massive storm and they're perfectly fine... come to think of it-._ Mark looked over his body as he slipped his reading glasses away. _I don't seem to have a single scratch on me..._ "Ah, I see you're awake." Mark looked over his shoulder to see a small camp fire and a large man sitting in front of it. A metal pot hung over the fire as it heated up and the large man lightly patted the horse resting next to him.

Mark turned himself around to face the man as he stood to help him up. The man outstretched his hand down to Mark who grasped it and pulled himself up. When he was up from the ground, he dusted the dirt off himself and got a better look at the. He was much taller than Mark by a large amount. The man had to have been well over six feet and was built solidly. He wore a long green robe upon which rested his long black beard. "Are you alright?" Mark looked up at the man and replied, "Yeah, I think so. What happened to me?" The large man shrugged and said, "I was traveling through here and I found you unconscious here in the dirt. I saw nothing happen." Mark made some hand motions as he said, "You didn't see any large storms sweep through here or anything?" The man shook his head slightly and Mark sighed. "Aw well… Anyway, could you perhaps point me in the direction of Badon?"

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at Mark as though he were crazy, which was what the man was probably thinking right about now. "Badon? I'm not familiar with that village." This time it was Mark's turn to look at the man like he was crazy. _Badon's a major port city, how could he not know what it is._ The man patted Mark on the shoulder and said, "Why don't you sit down for a little bit." The man said, sitting Mark down on a nearby log as he scooped some stew from the pot into a bowl. He then handed it to Mark and then sat across from him. "So traveler, you are not aware of what happened to you, or where you are? Do you at least know your name" Mark took a sip of stew before saying, "Well, My name is Mark." The man raised an eyebrow and stroked his beard. "That is quite an odd name." Mark ate a little bit more stew as he thought _Déjà vu_. "Well, what's your name, sir?" The man gave a slight bow of the head as he said, "I'm Guan Yu, warrior of virtue."

Mark raised an eyebrow this time also and said, "That would be an odd name where I come from as well. Anyway, I was just in the port town of Badon and a storm had hit. I was sucked up into the sky and then I woke up here." Guan Yu looked at Mark with a skeptical expression and said, "Interesting… this town you keep speaking of, Badon, do you know which province it's in?" Mark felt very confused by now. _There are no provinces on Elibe..._ Mark placed down the bowl and said to Guan Yu, "Where am I, exactly?" Guan Yu pointed down the road and said, "We're only a mile away from the village of Lou Sang." Mark scratched his head and added, "Uh… what country?" Guan Yu looked at Mark again strangely and said, "China."

Mark suddenly felt extremely out of place. He had never heard of such a country before and he had many world maps. "Is that anywhere near Elibe?" Guan Yu shook his head and said, "I've never even heard of such a place." Mark felt like he was going to faint at any second. _This sounds no where near logical... but if this guys telling the truth then a large rift opened over Badon and sucked me into another world..._ Mark noticed how strangely Guan Yu was looking at him and began to sweat a little. _This guy might just kill me if he thinks I'm insane... the best thing to do right now is to just play it cool until I can maybe find someone else from Badon here._

Mark then gripped the side of his head and grumbled, "Ouch…!" Guan Yu leaned over and asked, "Are you alright?" Mark pretended to wince again and said, "I think I hit my head hard… I'm sorry; I have no idea what I was thinking. Yes, I was on my way to Lou Sang as well." Guan Yu nodded understandingly and said, "Its alright, you must have been ambushed by bandits and hit in the head. People usually do get disoriented from things like that." Mark nodded as he finished his stew and set the empty bowl down. He stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you very much for the stew. I should be on my way now." Mark turned and was about to leave when Guan Yu called, "Wait!" Mark turned to see the large man rise with a pole blade in hand. "Allow me to escort you. These are dangerous times and in your current condition, you're liable to be killed." Mark put on a thankful smile, but in the back of his head he was thinking _Gee, how comforting..._

skip

Mark walked along side Guan Yu and his horse as they entered the village. Citizens bustled along, going about their daily business as Mark and guan Yu made their way into town. Mark looked up at Guan Yu and said, "Thank you very much for the escort Yu. I hope I see again some time." Guan Yu nodded and began to ride away slowly. "Safe travels to you." Mark watched him and his horse disappear into the village before looking around a little. _No one here looks anything like the people from Elibe... this is very bad. _Mark turned left and walked down the street until he came to a bar. "Maybe a drink will calm my nerves… Mark mumbled to himself as he walked inside.

Mark looked around at the tables full of people getting drunk off of cheap booze and entertaining each other with dirty jokes and stories. Mark laughed in a slightly amused fashion and walked up to the bar. _These worlds may be different, but the effects of alcohol are still a constant._ Mark tapped the counter and got the bartender's attention and was about to say what he wanted when he realized, _Shit! What do people in this realm drink!?_ Mark took a second to think before recomposing himself and saying, "Give me your strongest stuff." The bartender nodded and placed a large green bottle in front of Mark. As the bartender walked away, he leaned forward to read the label, but was unable to read the strange characters on the bottle's label. He pulled the cork out of the top and looked back and forth at the people getting drunk next to him before taking a sip.

As he swallowed what was in his mouth he placed the bottle back on the table and coughed slightly. _Sweet Elimine! That stuff is very strong!_ He took another tiny sip before looking over to one side of the room. "What the hell did you say!?" Called out an angry drunk. "You heard me, the yellow turbans are going to conquer this land and that's that. The era of the Han is coming to a close and the way of peace shall-." The man was not able to finish as the angry drunk smashed him in the face with a large fist. The man fell to the ground unconscious as the drunk cracked his knuckles. "The Yellow Turbans are nothing more than a bunch of cowards! They call themselves the bringers of peace, yet they unmercifully slaughter anyone who opposes them." The man then turned on his heel and began to wobble out. "Hey!" The drunk turned and saw three more men standing there.

"How dare you hurt our friend!? Its people like you the Yellow Turbans are protecting us from! Surrender yourself to the way of peace!" The three men charged but failed miserably in their attacks. The man grabbed the one in the middle by the head and threw him across the room right through and out a closed window. The next one tried to throw a punch at the drunk, but he took a step back and delivered a heavy kick to man's gut and made him collapse. The last one punched his stomach, but then stumbled back and cried out in pain. He shook his hand and tried to recover, but the drunk delivered a heavy slap to the side of the man's head and sent him flying into the bar. "That'll teach ya!" He said with a laugh. "Listen up! No one messes with Zhang Fei of Yan! No one! Not even the Yellow Turbans!" He proclaimed loudly in a slurring manner.

He then turned once more and began to walk out, but stopped first next to Mark. He looked down at Mark and pointed towards his bottle in front of him. "Are you going to drink that?" Mark, in a small state of shock handed him the bottle slowly. Since he was this close, Mark saw the man better. He had a small beard that ran down his side burns and his jaw line along with a mustache. He wore some plate armor and was not very tall, but made up for it by being heavily packed with muscle. Zhang Fei accepted the bottle and chugged it down quickly before stumbling out of the bar. Mark, still surprised by the display he saw, but feeling a little bit better left the bar.Mark wandered about the village for a good hour or two before sitting down at the edge of the out skirting forest. He let out a heavy sigh and rested his chin in one hand. "This is hopeless… I might as well be on the moon. I have no idea where I am, why I'm here and for that matter if anyone else from Elibe is here as well…"

Mark was about to get up when he heard some yelling in the distance. He looked down the road and saw some figure moving towards the village. He took a few steps back into the forest and hid in the village. A group of about 20 men all dressed in yellow garments rushed into the village yelling with various weapons in hand. "All hail the yellow turbans!" Mark heard one man call. Mark began to heard villagers screaming and the ensuing carnage. He peeked his head out of the bushes and moved slowly towards the village, hiding behind a building. He watched as chaos ensued and the villagers tried desperately to defend themselves. _Dammit! The nerve of these people! I would help them but what good am I with a weapon!?_

Something then clicked in Mark's head. _Wait! Those two, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei! They can save this village! Where the hell'd they go though? They better not have left yet! If I can find them, these people may still have a chance!_ Mark moved out from behind the house and snuck through the alleyways, looking for the men. "Die heathen!" Mark turned to see one of the yellow turbans lunging at him with a knife. "Shit!" Mark cried out, catching the man's wrists in time. The force of the man lung though caused Mark to fall onto his back. The Yellow Turban thief was now kneeling over Mark trying to drive his knife into Mark's chest. Mark used all his might to keep the knife away, but the thief was too strong and it began to lightly poke Mark's chest. Suddenly, the thief gave up on his stabbing attempt and went limp. He fell over to the side onto the ground, dead.

The man had a deep slash in the back of his neck and Mark looked up to see a person standing over him. The man was of medium build and had a thin mustache. Clutched in his hand was a straight sword with some blood lining one side of the blade. He extended a hand down to Mark and asked, "Do you need a hand?" Mark accepted it and nodded thankfully. "Thank you for saving me, sir?" Mark said with a small bow. "No need to thank me, the Yellow Turbans is an un-virtuous group, attacking the innocent like this. Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Liu Bei. I'm a villager here in Lou Sang. What are you still doing here anyway? We're trying to get everyone out of the village." Mark smiled little and said, "I could be asking you the same thing. I'm still here because I want to save this village. I'm only a tactician, but I'm trying to find anyone willing to fight to help me."

Liu Bei sheathed his sword and bowed slightly. "That's very noble of you, I shall join you then." Mark smiled and said, "Thank you." They were then interrupted by two soldiers charging them with spears. Liu Bei pulled out his sword to defend them, but the two were cut down from behind. A calm Dart stepped over the two corpses with twos axes in hand. "I thought I'd never find you." Mark smiled and said, "Dart! Are you alright?" Dart nodded and smiled lightly, "Yeah, I woke up outside this village a few hours ago. Do you have any idea where we are?" Mark shook his head a little and said, "All I know is we're not in our world anymore, that's for sure." Liu Bei cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, but what are you two talking about?" Mark realized what they were talking about and said, "Oh, sorry Liu, I promise I'll explain everything after this. Now that we have Dart though, we're almost set. I just need to find those two from before."

Mark looked between the two and put on a very serious expression and his voice became just as serious. "Alright, we're going to need more people but you two can handle this for now. These Yellow Turbans are not very strong at all, you two should have no problem, but if they swarm you, you may be stuck. Don't worry so much about killing them; just make sure you get the villagers to safety. I'll send you guys reinforcements soon." The two nodded and ran off towards the chaotic streets. Mark then turned and ran through the back alleys trying to find Fei and Yu. He eventually came to an empty street where he found the two squared off against each other. Guan Yu had his pole blade at the ready, while Zhang Fei had out of spear with a long rectangular head that was wavy like a kryss.

"Yaaaaarrh!" Zhang Fei called out as he slashed down vertically at Guan Yu, who blocked it quickly. The two pushed back against each other with all their might, trying to throw the other one off balance. "Come on! I heard you were a great fighter!" Zhang Fei called out. Guan grunted and pushed back a bit harder, "I am, but I have no quarrel with you. I came here to this village to find someone!" Yu gave one mighty push and Fei stumbled back. Yu took this opportunity to try and strike Fei, but suddenly stopped mid strike. "You!?" Guan Yu said in shock to Mark who stood in between Fei and the blow. "Hey I recognize you." Fei said as he stood up straight, recovering from his stumble. "Listen, you two can beat the shit out of each other as much as you want later, but right now this village needs your help."

Both Fei and Yu looked at Mark for a few seconds before looking at each other. "Very well then…" Guan Yu said as he stuck the butt of his pole blade into the ground and began to walk towards the main street. "Hey wait!" Zhang Fei called out taking a step towards Yu. "What about our fight!?" Guan Yu whirled around with a stern expression and said in a booming voice, "I have no time or reason to quarrel with you! I came here to find a great man of virtue! And if this village is under siege by the Yellow Turbans, he will undoubtedly be helping with the defense!" Zhang Fei stood there for a second, resting the pole of his spear across his shoulders. "Oh yeah… I was looking for him too. I met him earlier today though. He's good at talking, but not too great in a fight."

Guan Yu extended a hand and said, "Well, if you have any sense of right, you'll come with me to join this man!" Zhang Fei nodded sternly and walked towards Guan Yu. As the two started to walk towards Main Street again, Guan Yu stopped and motioned towards Mark who had just been standing there. "Well, you're helping us are you not?" Mark snapped out of it and said, "Oh! Right!" He then ran after the two towards the center of town.

skip

Liu Bei ducked under the axe of a brigand and ran his stomach through with his straight sword. The brigand fell onto his back, dying slowly as a soldier came up behind Liu Bei and let of a yell of fury as he tried to stick Liu Bei with the tip of his spear. The soldier stopped however when he noticed a quick flash his spear head falling off. He looked at the headless spear and then to Dart who stood to the side with his axes in hand. Before the man could recover and run away, Dart slit his throat with one clean motion of the axe. "It seems like they're coming out of no where." Dart said with a grumble as he turned to cut down another cavalier. "Don't worry, their numbers are dwindling, we should only-." Liu Bei was cut short by an arrow which planted itself firmly into his side. He fell over to the ground with a grunt of pain. Dart noticed this and tried to rush to his aid, but his path was blocked by a knight.

Liu Bei sat up in time to watch the yellow robed archer about to fire his next shot, when he was suddenly cut down from behind. Zhang Fei stomped over and said, "You okay there Bei?" Fei said as Liu Bei slowly got to his feet. "Yes, thank you." He said as he carefully dug out the arrow head. "What are you still doing here? I thought you said I would not be able to provide you with a challenge?" Zhang Fei scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah well, I suppose fighting's not everything." Guan Yu walked up behind Liu Bei and said, "We gathered here because of your strong sense of virtue and wish to support you in your way of chivalry…"

As the three continued in their conversation, Dart had finished off the night and was sitting against a house holding a slash to his shoulder. "How're you holding up?" Mark asked standing in front of him. "I'd get you a vulnerary, but I don't think they have any here…" Dart smiled and took one out from his pack. "It's alright, got one right here." He began to apply the salve to his wound and Mark looked puzzled. "Wait… you were out of vulnerary. I remember you saying you needed to go to the shop." Dart laughed a little nervously and said, "Yeah about that-."

"Lord Mark!" Mark looked down the street as Dart slapped his forehead. "Aw crap…" A horse and carriage came moving down the street towards them with Merlinus in the driver's seat. "Lord Mark! It has been quite a long time!" Merlinus exclaimed as he came to a stop near them. "I thought I told you to wait outside of town until we got rid of these guys!?" Dart said angrily. "Well, I thought you might've needed some more supplies, so I followed." Dart sighed as Mark had a look of shock on his face. "Wait… Merlinus is here too?" Dart pointed up at him and said, "He was in Pharae when a storm there sucked him up as well. Then he woke up here like us." Mark rubbed his chin a little thinking it over. "Dart, do you realize what this means!?" Mark said, still looking shocked. Dart sighed and said, "Not only are we in a foreign realm, but we have to put up with Merlinus too?" Mark shook him a little and said, "No! All of Elibe could've been sucked up by those storms! For all we know, everyone could be trapped here along with us!"

skip

On the out skirts of the village, a man with a tall yellow turban sat with two knights as a thief ran up to them. "Lord Shang Bao! All the forces we've sent into the village have been destroyed!" The man looked wide eyed at the thief and grumbled a under his breath before shouting, "What happened!? They were supposed to be weak, only that one Liu Bei should've been a problem!" The thief pointed back and said, "We almost had him sir! But then someone in strange clothes showed up and we were completely destroyed!" Shang Bao stroked his small beard a little before questioning, "Strange clothes… could it be…" He mumbled before turning and starting to walk away. "We are through here…" The theif stumbled after him and said, "Sir!? Are we not going to go and finish them!?" Bao looked over his shoulder and said, "No, we'll leave it as this for now… The appearance of these people is a good sign from the heavens. We must go and inform brother…"

Firedude: Well, there's chapter one, please tell me what you think. Don't worry if it seems not too great now, more people will be showing up from both series'. Don't forget to include any couples you want.


End file.
